A Carnal Game
by GeoFount
Summary: ByakuyaYoruichi : She'll show him what its like to break rules. One-shot.


**Written for Bleach flashfic on LJ.**

**Warning! **

**Underage sex. Kind of. As in he's way old but...not really. Yeah...Who knows with this universe**. **Pedoichi strikes!**

* * *

He is too young to know what love is.

He is a boy barely emerging into adulthood. A teenager, even if his lifespan spreads across several decades.

He is too young to know what is considered acceptable by society and what would be deemed hazardous to his young psyche. He is too young to truly know what the word love really means.

All he knows is he likes the sounds she makes when his hands wander, likes the soft purr in her throat when he runs his tongue up the column of it, likes the way she whispers his name as she arches against him, and how warm and soft the inside of her body is.

* * *

It was all a game at first.

She would provoke him. She would tease him, call him names, steal his hair tie or knock his practice sword out of his hands no matter how many times he tried to pick it up. Then, when he is a fitting rage, she will run.

This is the game they play. She runs and he chases.

Sometimes she will outrun him completely, taunting him all the while across the rooftops, and sometimes she will let him catch her. When she does this, he knows it is on purpose. He is young but he is not stupid. He knows she lets him catch her because she _wants _to be caught and not because he is actually faster than she.

There is always a mischievous glint in her eye when he tackles her to the ground, as if she has done something naughty. She will flash that cat-like grin before kicking him off her.

Byakuya doesn't understand it at all. All he knows is that he enjoys catching her, enjoys the look in her eye, enjoys the feeling of her body underneath his. It makes him want to catch her so desperately he builds himself to the point of frenzy.

When he gets like this, Yoruichi never fails in outrunning him.

* * *

Many people liken Yoruichi to a wild mare despite the fact she turns into a cat. They say she can not be tamed, that she cannot be owned by anyone, that she is a reckless spirit that will not bow to any master.

Byakuya can't help but think that is also the perfect description of a devil.

* * *

He isn't entirely certain why he chases her. He knows when she appears that she is going to taunt him, knows that he should just walk away and ignore her like any high class citizen should. He _knows _he should do that but there she is poking him, prodding him, teasing him, and she is _so _infuriating.

He calls her demon-cat, attacks the one thing he regards as a vulnerability in her: her gender.

Cleverly she turns his insult into one against himself. "You're getting beaten by a girl."

He chalks it up to the fact that he has pride and lots of it. He will be the best. His pride requires he defeat her at her own game. He has to catch her.

* * *

Neither is he sure why she bothers him. He has no idea what he has done to deserve her attention, if anything at all. He's not even sure if there are others that she bothers like this.

Yourichi is unpredictable. The only predictable thing about her is that she will come back. She always comes back to taunt him. No matter how long between visits - days, months or years - Byakuya knows she will come back.

* * *

His hands touch places they shouldn't when they fall together and he knows she should scold him or get very angry or embarrassed. But she just laughs that devilish laugh, like she likes it.

Yoruichi is a complete enigma to him and he almost hates her for it. She has him completely intrigued. He wants to see where Yoruichi is taking the game. Helplessly he falls down the rabbit hole.

A stroke down her side, a hand against her breast, a brush on her thigh. Byakuya tests the waters to see how far he can go.

Yoruichi lets him go swimming.

* * *

She becomes the leader of the second division, leader of the keigun, and the first woman to receive the title tenshi heisouban. She is talented, strong, beautiful. She is wonderful.

Byakuya feels as if he is the only who truly knows the other side of the coin that is Yoruichi. The woman who loves to break rules, the true rebel who does not conform to the ideals of society. The one who leads him down dark paths into darker places where he fumbles into her clothes and she laughs at his inexperience, which infuriates him and causes her to guide him herself, showing him a glimpse of why she likes breaking rules.

Simply put, Yoruichi is a bad girl who does extraordinary things.

* * *

There is a side of him that knows what they do is wrong. Knows that if they were to be caught they would be severely punished. He reaches this conclusion because whenever he catches her, it is always a secluded area away from the mansions of the higher families.

He is too young to know what to do but she is not. When the game reaches its climax, she guides him, leads him inside her, and though he doesn't know how to act or move, she gently urges him on.

When he cums, she holds him until the trembling stops.

* * *

It doesn't take him long to realize sex is also nothing more than a game for her too.

Sometimes she will push him down, make him shudder and spill over, then flounce away whistling. Then there are other times when she will curl tightly against him, sigh deeply, and push him off her before he has time to reach his own satisfaction.

It is either one or the other with Yoruichi. There is no middle ground.

As the months go by, Byakuya learns some tricks of his own. He learns what spots to touch and for how long, learns what makes her purr, what makes her grunt, what makes her clench her teeth in that special way. He learns how to work her body even if he doesn't have the faintest idea how to work her mind.

* * *

It isn't about love. Byakuya is too young to really understand that and Yourichi is not that type of girl. She loves only the excitement, the thrill, the desperate situations when someone happens to wander by when they are entangled in each other.

When this does occur, they will freeze, breathless, and when the danger has passed Yoruichi will jump up, talk and yelp incessantly, and laugh. Byakuya scowls at her, because they have not finished and the game has lost its dangerous edge and therefore Yoruichi is bored with it. She never picks up where they left off and Byakuya is always left to finish himself off.

* * *

She always comes back and they keep having sex and Byakuya never asks why. Frankly he doesn't really care. He is still trying to catch her on his own terms and that's the only part that really matters.

* * *

Yoruichi is always looking for more rules to break, another way to shock the masses. Everything she does is shocking, even her accomplishments. Her faults, if they ever were to be found out, would be just as shocking.

Byakuya is the only one who isn't shocked when she disappears along with Urahara. He just rolls his eyes, knowing that she is at it again. Always she is the thrill chaser.

Neither does it shock him that she had failed to say good-bye to him.

* * *

Against his skin there is a brand that cannot be seen. Yourichi has made him experience what it's like to break rules and he has seen the consequence of them. Yoruichi ran, ran away from Soul Society, and Byakuya did not give chase. It is the first time he has had the sense not to indulge in their game.

And because he almost hates her, he doesn't want to be anything like her. He will never break a rule again.

* * *

_(But he does, again and again, and when he does he will always swear to himself he will never do it again. Because he will never be like Yourichi, not now and not ever, despite what events say otherwise.)_

* * *

A hundred years have passed and yet she is still the same. She is still breaking rules, still doing the unthinkable and shocking everyone.

She protects the ryoka, wraps the cloth around his blade like she used to wrap her arms about his body.

He wants to laugh at her but he is grown now. He understands what love is and the difference between that and sex. He has been married, married to a good woman, and has moved on past the fumbling dark corners.

And yet that doesn't stop him from falling into their old game. She taunts him, then runs and he chases. After a hundred years, Byakuya is still trying to catch her.

He thinks he has her when he slashes her but there she is on the corner, taunting him. She makes him a promise and then she runs again.

He does not give chase because a promise is a promise. He knows he will see her again.

Even after a hundred years, she comes back to him like he knew she would.

* * *

And one day, after Yourichi has returned, Ukitake makes the observation, "Yoruichi must have loved Urahara very much."

Byakuya almost laughs out loud at that statement. "Why do you think that?"

"She broke so many rules just for his sake."

_Perhaps, _Byakuya thinks, _but she broke them for me first._

* * *

"You must hate me."

He looks at her over the carnage and the dead bodies of the Arrancar and fallen comrades. He is covered in blood but she is not. She is untouchable, unconquerable and he is the exact opposite, which is exactly what he wants to be.

He stares at her and she stares back and in her eyes she looks uncertain. It is the first time he has seen her like that.

"You must hate me very much."

And because he is curious, he asks her, "Why?"

"Because of what I did. Because of what happened." She falters, swallows. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Byakuya stares at her. Then he laughs, laughs at her, understanding what she is saying and what she is referring to. "You didn't hurt me," he says, means it.

Yoruichi looks grateful, but also a little sad, a little disappointed. Byakuya doesn't really understand it, doesn't really understand _her_, but he knows what love is. Maybe Yoruichi had grown up too and realized it as well. Maybe she had loved him in her own way. Maybe it hurt her just a little bit to realize he did not love her back.

When she leaves, he doesn't chase her. He doesn't need to. He's already caught her.


End file.
